Leave a light on
by Silverflames16
Summary: Blaze and Silver have been broken up for about six months. But when Blaze's world starts to fall apart, who else can she turn to for help.


**As you may know, I am obsessed with oneshots. The premise for this song was inspired by Luke Bryan's new single, "Crash my party". Enjoy. P.S.-This story is AU, so I don't want to see a review about how this is AU (please).**

Blaze sat in the dark, alone, curled up in the armchair in her livingroom, crying her eyes out. That wolf bastared cheated on her, her load at work had practically tripled, and now her mother was in the hospital. It was too much, she just couldn't do it anymore. She would go to one of her friends, but at 2 am, they would all be asleep.

But then she remembered what he said to her, "It doesn't matter what I'm doing, I can drop it. If you are ever feeling lonely or just need someone to talk to, then you can just call me. Wake me up in the middle of the night if you have to. Come on by and I'll pour you a drink. The door's unlocked and I'll leave on a light."

Her phone was sitting on the table next to her. She picked it up and began scrolling through her contacts until she reached the "S's" She was actually surprised that she didn't delete his number. Her breakup with Silver was hard on her, mostly because of how much she knew it hurt him.

She texted him, _Are you awake. I need someone to talk to._ She set her phone on the arm of the chair and waited.

After only a moment, it beeped with a response. _Of course, come on over. _She wasn't too sure about it, but she didn't know what else to do. She pulled herself together and grabbed her car keys. She threw on her coat and walked out to her car. Her junky old sedan started right up and she pulled out of her driveway. It had been six months since she last saw him. She still couldn't understand what happened between them. They were doing well, but for some reason, her spark with him died to the point where she couldn't even bring herself to say that she loved him anymore. So she broke it off before Silver got too invested.

After a fifteen minute drive, she reached Silver's house. His car was parked in the driveway. She pulled in next to his and shut the engine off. The porch light was on and there was a light through the curtains of his living room window. She shut her car off and stepped out, locking it behind her. She walked to his door and was about to knock. But then he remembered what he said and decided to try the knob. It was unlocked, so she opened it and stepped inside.

His hall hadn't changed at all. Coat rack remained where it was. She hung her coat on it. She began to walk down the hall. On her left, was the living room, and at the end of the hall was the kitchen. She stood in the entrance to the living room, the was only the lamp that was the source of the light. She then heard a soft sound coming from one floor below, music.

She remembered that Silver had wanted a bar and rec. room in his basement. So she walked into the kitchen and directly next to her were the stairs that led to the basement. The door was slightly ajar and there was a light at the bottom of the stairs. She opened the door and descended the white carpet stairs. The music was getting louder and she recognized it as her favorite band, she couldn't believe that he remembered them. At the bottom, she rounded the corner once more, and was surprised by the basement.

On her left, a love seat sofa in front of a flatscreen TV that sat over a stereo, hooked up to a surround sound system. Next to that was a bar and fridge. And all the way across, on the far wall, a dart board. She took a couple more steps until she was in the middle of the room. It was softly lit by a few can lights and there was a heater by the TV.

She then heard footsteps upstairs move into the kitchen and start to descend the stairs. Blaze's heart was beating fast, she wasn't sure what to say. The footsteps reached the bottom and round the corner. It was none other than Silver: faded blue jeans, a button down shirt, and a warm smile.

"Hi." He said, walking past her. She couldn't say anything because she didn't know what to say. "Do you still take cherry vodka and club soda." She was stunned twice over, he actually remembered her favorite drink.

"Yes." She said. He went behind the bar and began mixing her drink.

"Take a seat." He motioned towards the sofa. "What's on your mind?"

She took a seat and said, "Everything."

He replied, "What in specific?"

She let out a sigh, and in one breath, "My boyfriend cheated, I'm overloaded at work, and my mother's in the hospital." Silver stopped mixing the drinks for a moment while she regained her breath.

"I don't know what to tell you." He began. "I'm sorry to hear that an asshole cheated on you. I wish I could help you with your job. And I hope for the best for your mom." He replaced the bottles and took two glasses in hand. One cup, cherry vodka and club soda for her. In his, gin and tonic. He handed her the drink and then sat down next to her.

"So, start from the beginning. How did all this mess happen?"

She let out a sigh, "Well, I have had a boyfriend for a few months. He has really been pushing sex, but he never seemed to try and connect emotionally with me. And I have been getting flooded with paperwork at my job. I've had a lot of early starts and late nights to just try and stay within sight of on pace." She took a sip and then looked at Silver.

He was paying the utmost attention to her, so she continued. "This made him even more upset and I've been just exhausted lately. Well, the next thing I know, he's cheating on me with some skank, so now we're broken up."

Silver's expression didn't change at all, "And now I find out that my mother has an infection and is in the hospital." This last point made a couple tears run down her face.

Silver finally spoke, "I know it's hard. But you gotta be strong. I know that you can do it. You're the strongest person I know."

She replied, "How's that?"

He smiled, "You had the strength to come here for help." She looked at him. He was now staring deeply into her eyes. She broke contact, blushing slightly and taking another sip of her drink.

"So how have you been?"

He replied, "I've been busy. This rec. room was a full time project. My firm has been getting a bunch of new cases..."

She interrupted, "Any special ladies?"

He answered, "No, I don't really have anytime for girls."

She prodded, "But you woke up at 2 am for me to come over here and vent my problems?"

He responded, "You're different."

She replied, "How so?"

He answered, "Because not a day goes by that I don't think about you." This struck Blaze. She couldn't believe that he never stopped loving her. After all the hell she must have put him through, he still held on. A fire lit in her eyes.

"But that must seem creepy." He said, standing up and downing his drink. "You've obviously moved well on and I'm stuck here in the past." She looked at him, completely perplexed, "Thank you for this Blaze. I needed this closure. I think I can move on now too."

He went back behind the bar and put his glass in the sink. "Silver."

He turned to face her, "Yes."

She exhaled a deep breath, "I love you."

He didn't quite understand her, "What?" He asked.

"I love you. I know that now because you love me." He stared at her, very much perplexed. "I could never connect with him because I've connected with you. Silver, I want to come back to you. I'm tired of spending all my nights alone. And I know you'll always be there for me. Even at 2 am on a weeknight." She walked over to him and took his hand with a hopeful smile.

He replied, "I don't know what to say."

She replied, "You can say you love me too."

He took his hand back, "I don't know if I do." One could hear a pin drop on the carpeted floor after that comment. "Here I am. Finally moving on after six months and you come waltzing right back in after ripping my heart from my chest and trying to give back the decaying remains, while calling it just as good." He now walked out from behind the bar and across the room, "I'm not going to put myself in that kind of position again. I'm not going to make myself vulnerable, not to you...and you will never break my heart again!"

This reaction had really shocked Blaze. She didn't know what to say at first, Silver was fuming, and with good reason. "Silver, that's a lie, because I know you. You will put yourself out there in a heartbeat for the chance that love might exist. You will forsake it all for just a shot. That's why you invited me here tonight. And that's why I know there is no chance that you're going to let me leave tonight."

He didn't have a response. He was contemplating her reasoning, trying to formulate an argument. But after a moment, his expression softened and he sighed. Silver then slowly walked over until there was barely any distance between them.

"You're right." And he took her head in his hands and embraced her for a long overdue kiss. She was just as she remembered, hot and passionate, Warm and intense. She ran her hands down to his waist and working on the buttons of his shirt. She forced him back towards the sofa, pushing him down onto it and landing on top of him.

She broke their lock and said, "Now you get to enjoy what he missed."

She got an evil smile on her face and Silver clapped his hands to turn off the lights.


End file.
